Chasing Obsessions
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Megatron growled as his violet eyes scanned the area, searching for his prey. The hunt was just as thrilling as the pleasure that came afterwards, but the gun-former couldn’t help but feel the energon pulse through him quickly, hot and aroused.


Chasing Obsessions

oOo

Ravage shot through the undergrowth, lithe and flexible, far more powerful than any organic panther on this planet. The gleaming black frame crouched in the treetops, watching its hunter. A black fusion cannon was on the strong silver-white arm, but it wasn't charged. It wouldn't be. These private chases were not times of violence, even though the onlooker would see it as such.

Megatron growled as his violet eyes scanned the area, searching for his prey. The hunt was just as thrilling as the pleasure that came afterwards, but the gun-former couldn't help but feel the energon pulse through him quickly, hot and aroused. Ravage smirked to himself, flicking his tail at Megatron to give away his position before leaping gracefully from the tree, darting into the underbrush.

Hunter and Prey. Neither mech knew who was which. At times it seemed as if Ravage was hunter, pursuing these "games" excitedly, but then the hunter would turn prey, melting under Megatron's attentions.

Truth be told, Ravage would do anything to get attention from the Decepticon leader. Soundwave had disapproved when the games had started, back when Ravage was still young and inexperienced. When the telepath realized that he couldn't stop them, he had resigned to the fact and watched his eldest creation slowly turn into the skilled hunter and spy that he was now.

"I can smell you, Ravage." That voice, so deep and powerful, made Ravage freeze, crouching in the undergrowth, listening. He jumped when a smooth hand trailed over his back, causing him to unconsciously arch and press his aft into the touch, his tail curling slightly in pleasure. "Like oil… heat… good…" A burst of binary was the response and Megatron smiled at his pet.

::Wantneedmore::

"Ye-e-e-es-s-s-s…" Megatron hissed as he leaned down, kneeling over his prey.

Ravage rolled over, quickly unlatching the panel to his interface port and cable on his stomach. This game was familiar, always the same. The casset didn't try to understand what the gun-former wanted out of him, other than a good game, but at this point, so close to the end of their game, something felt wrong.

Their games had started years ago, Ravage had barely come online and was just beginning his training when Megatron had noticed him. Then he had been the Lord Protector and he had offered to train the casset. And so the chases began. It was a twisted, strange obsession that Ravage hadn't thought to stop. In the end he felt good, and Megatron paid attention to him. Ravage would do anything to have attention from Megatron.

Anything…

Megatron lay on the jungle floor, his silver armor gleaming as he planted his mouth on Ravage's stomach, trailing his glossa over the interfacing mechanisims. Ravage mewled, arching slightly as Megatron slipped his tongue into his port. Ravage let out a chirruping noise, and Megatron chuckled as he trailed his tongue along the ribbed insides of Ravage's interface port.

"You taste so good…" Megatron moaned, stroking the slim casset. Ravage was larger than his siblings, but he was still small, only as big as Megatron's fusion cannon, but he was just as powerful as the lethal weapon.

::Megatron:: Ravage sent, paws twitching ever so slightly as the larger mech pulled out his own interface cable. Ravage would never plug into Megatron, but he was very familiar with Megatron's interface cable. Megatron slid a finger into Ravage, the panther keening and writhing at the intrusion before Megatron plugged into him, jerking when electricity zapped between them. Ravage yowled loudly, the large interface piece too big for his compact build. The port tore and black oil coated the insides as Megatron jacked into the smaller mech, the gun-former grunting in pleasure. Ravage kneaded his paws against Megatron's silver chest, pawing at the Decepticon insignia as the gun-former chuckled.

"My pet… You know who you belong to…" Ravage whined and mewled helplessly as energy coursed through both of them, Megatron growling softly when he overloaded, Ravage being carried with him as the casset's vocalizer cut off into static.

oOo

Megatron smirked as he watched Ravage and his siblings in the "wreck" room. Ravage's optics met his and he lifted his hand to his mouth, his glossa flicking out to run along his middle finger briefly before dropping. Ravage shuddered and looked away, but Megatron knew that the casset would submit to his whims. No matter how vicious and rabid Ravage would act, during their intimate chases Ravage wouldn't fight, couldn't fight.


End file.
